


A Elf named Estel

by A_Wil



Series: Elvish Raised Human Born [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: No Romance, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wil/pseuds/A_Wil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragon may be a man, but being raised as Estel sure has led to some major culture differences, and the culture shock from this realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Elf named Estel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter is mainly a placeholder depending on interest, I may set up a regular posting schedule with a goal of 10,000 words per chapter.

Apparently this was another one of those things he should get as a human.

He was trying his best to hide his origin (remembering not to substitute languages randomly was hard), but by being raised in Imraldis he had missed a lot, more than he knew. Elrohrir and Elladan were great, but time spent among the duedain who were almost as estranged from men as elves were, had increasingly shown to be inadequate. So far he had learned that the elvish version of consensual was very much an elvish thing, that knowing how to fully pronounce all his words made him 'uppity', and that to fully fit in he would need to smell as if he were the fermented child of a whorehouse and 3 year old cow manure, which in some ways was significantly worse than how orcs smelt.


End file.
